La brecha
by Sango-Hiraikoutsu
Summary: Tras años de convivencia, Cloud sigue siendo evasivo y Tifa continúa esperando más de su relación. Será en una noche de tormenta en la que ambos hallarán verdad y claridad.


Amigos todos,

Hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo y me siento algo temerosa por volver con tanta falta de práctica en las manos. Podría contarles miles de excusas (que si el tiempo, que si terminé la universidad, que si comencé a trabajar y pare de contar…) pero casi podría jurarles que se pueden resumir en una sola: no hallaba a la Musa. Y es que por más que una insista en buscarla por cuenta propia, la muy descarada aparece de pronto como un violento flechazo por la cabeza. Así me ocurrió a mí el día 10/10/2012 y me tocó atajarla; si no, la perdía hasta quién sabe cuándo.

Creo que tuvo que ver el hecho que mi país, Venezuela, atravesó por un proceso electoral y mi candidato, en quien deposité todas mis esperanzas por un país mejor, perdió. El hecho es que después de llorar por 3 días seguidos y querer morirme, decidí retomar mi vida y aquí me hallo. Espero que esto me sirva para drenar tanta desazón.

Finalmente, dejo la verborrea a un lado y les dejo mi humilde trabajo; no sin antes pedir disculpas por los proyectos incompletos, pero no puedo prometer nada.

-Diálogo

_-Pensamientos_

DISCLAIMER: FINAL FANTASY VII Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE **SQUARE-ENIX.**

**LA BRECHA**

Las gotas de lluvia impactaban furiosamente contra las ventanas del bar Séptimo Cielo. A través de ellas podía visualizarse una tenue luz que iluminaba su interior, lo que hacía suponer que alguien todavía se encontraba allí. Hacía unos tres cuartos de hora que Tifa Lockhart había culminado la jornada laboral y se encontraba limpiando la superficie de la barra con un trapo en mano, aunque la mayor parte de su atención, por no decir toda, se enfocaba en el teléfono móvil que se hallaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Faltaba muy poco para las once de la noche y ella, nerviosa, esperaba con ansiedad el repique de su celular rogando porque se tratase de _él_ y que le confirmara que llegaría a casa, tal como sucedía en cada eventualidad similar.

Su temor, quizás algo molesto para él, pensaba, no residía en algún ataque que lo tomara desprevenido en medio de la noche. Bueno, quizás en parte. Pero Cloud, para su tranquilidad, no era un niño escuálido e indefenso que corre hacia las faldas de su madre ante el mínimo susto; sino un hombre entrenado en el arte de la lucha, un especialista en el manejo de la espada.

El motivo de su miedo era la brecha interpuesta entre ella y el rubio, sostenida por la errada concepción que sostenía el muchacho de sí mismo y por sus inexplicables reservas hacia la felicidad, hacia la vida tranquila, hacia su amiga de la infancia. Esa misma brecha fue la que lo hizo huir despavoridamente de su lado tiempo atrás. ¡Cuánto ansiaba la morena que él, tan sólo por un momento, acudiera a sus brazos buscando consuelo! Pero Cloud, consciente o no, limitaba su rango de apoyo; y la joven no podía hacer más en ese momento que esperar a que llegara para ofrecerle una toalla seca y limpia.

Sin haber querido ocasionarlo, una vez más sentía la presión en las sienes y el ardor en las mejillas. Tomó aire y llevó la mano libre a su área ocular, ejerciendo presión sobre ella a fin de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir: aquello no era más que la pura manifestación de su lamento por una situación que se tornaba cada vez más insostenible.

Repentinamente, la puerta de bar se abrió y Cloud, empapado, entró de forma ruidosa y estrepitosa hacia el lugar, buscando librarse cuanto antes del violento aguacero que caía sobre él y refugiarse. Tifa dejó el paño de limpieza a un lado y con ambas manos asió la toalla para luego extenderla hacia el joven que se acercaba a ella.

-Buenas noches- le saludó la morena mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

-Siento no haberte avisado- le respondía el rubio mientras tomaba el objeto que le era ofrecido y luego lo restregaba en su cara y en sus brazos para secar el rastro de lluvia- fueron muchas entregas y la tormenta me tomó por sorpresa. Quería llegar cuanto antes.

Tifa lo miraba sonreída, sintiéndose halagada por el hecho que su amigo le rindiera explicaciones aunque ella ni siquiera tenía la intención de pedirlas. Tal dinámica consistía en una práctica usual por parte del muchacho ante cualquier cambio en la cotidianidad que fuera de su responsabilidad: desde llegar un poco más tarde a casa hasta la sustitución de un producto por otro cuando la morena le encomendaba la compra de los víveres. Ella, aún después de varios años de convivencia, no hallaba razón a ese comportamiento, pero tampoco le molestaba. De hecho, a veces le gustaba convencerse que se trataba del trato normal que existe entre un hombre y una mujer cuando son pareja.

-Ya, lo que importa es que estás bien- le replicó Tifa mientras trataba de desviar aquellos pensamientos tan inoportunos. En la noche tendría tiempo suficiente para perderse en ellos- Te voy a preparar una limonada caliente antes que termines pescando un resfriado.

Cloud le sonrió en agradecimiento y aprobación mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y lo apretaba con suavidad. La morena sabía que su amigo no acostumbraba al roce y recibió ese ligero toque como si se tratara del más estrecho de los abrazos.

El muchacho ya había emprendido paso hacia su habitación cuando repentinamente se devolvió a la barra con prisa.

-¡Había olvidado esto!- exclamó mientras sacaba unas papeletas húmedas de sus bolsillos- espero no se hayan arruinado

-Déjalos allí- le aconsejó Tifa mientras le ayudaba a disponerlas a lo largo del mesón- para la mañana ya estarán secas. Anda, ve a la casa- le dijo mientras pasaba rápidamente su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y emprendía paso hacia su hogar. Posó rápidamente su mirada en la barra y se dio cuenta que se trataba de las notas de entrega de cada uno de los pedidos que Cloud había realizado durante el día. Examinó rápidamente y comprobó que ninguna indicaba algún destino lejano. Su cantidad tampoco hacía alusión a un día con demasiado trabajo.

_-¿Por qué llegó tan tarde?-_ se preguntó la morena a sí misma.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían del bar hacia la casa y se percató que su amigo no la seguía. Extrañada, se giró para esperarlo y vio como el rubio la miraba fijamente mientras alejaba con premura una de sus manos del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Todo bien?- le interrogó Tifa a su amigo, inquieta ante su extraño y misterioso comportamiento.

-Sí, sí – contestó titubeante el muchacho – Vamos adentro.

La morena se volteó y continuó su trayecto en silencio. Sabía que Cloud le ocultaba algo, para ella era imposible no darse cuenta; de hecho, era algo que siempre sucedía. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Lamentablemente, que compartiesen una vida en común bajo el mismo techo no implicaba que su relación fuese demasiado cercana. Era más el tiempo que ella pasaba observando a su amigo en silencio, conjeturando infinitas razones sobre su comportamiento reservado y tratando de adivinar qué era lo que hacía o lo que pretendía aquél hombre cuando le mentía; y era mayor el esfuerzo y tiempo que él invertía tratando de ocultar sus acciones a Tifa que los minutos que pasaban juntos comunicándose con entera sinceridad.

Todo era por culpa de la maldita brecha, como la llamaba la morena. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos se hallaban el uno del otro. Y aunque en oportunidades pasadas ya habían compartido el roce piel a piel, el corazón y la mente del muchacho se alejaban a un lugar cada vez más inalcanzable; a tal punto que para Tifa el entrever los deseos de su amigo y las razones de sus acciones se habían convertido en proezas irrealizables.

_-Oh Cloud_- pensaba con desazón la muchacha- _¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? _

Después de tantos años de sufrimiento, de haberlo perdido todo, de exponer la vida al máximo riesgo y de haber cargado con la responsabilidad de salvar al planeta entero, finalmente ambos habían dado con la paz y con la vida tranquila que cualquier persona, asumía Tifa, desea al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de Avalancha. Cada día despertaba agradecida a la Fuerza Creadora y al universo por lo que había ganado, porque había conseguido casi todo aquello con lo que soñaba desde que la vida había empezado a infringirle golpes: una familia, un hogar, armonía, tranquilidad e incluso felicidad. Aunque no dudaba que algo aún faltaba…

Ciertamente, le era difícil tener que convivir con su gran amor no correspondido. Y resultaba aún más complejo en esas situaciones que vistas desde el punto de vista de un tercero los hacía ver, a él y ella, como una pareja normal: al hablar sobre la jornada de trabajo, al realizar las compras hogareñas, al planificar actividades que compartirían con Marlene y Denzel en los días libres...

A veces Tifa no podía evitar deprimirse al pensar que la vida que mantenía con Cloud era más parecida a un matrimonio sin amor, a dos personas que están unidas por el puro compromiso pero sin afecto de por medio, en lugar de dos seres que se aman y que están juntos gracias al sentimiento común. Darse cuenta de ello resultaba triste, patético y en algunos días se odiaba a sí misma por tener que desempeñar tan triste papel. Pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones la morena agradecía estar cerca del rubio; no importaba si él su amor por ella era nulo porque tenerlo cerca y asegurarse que se hallaba bien le bastaba, era todo lo que quería. Y de alguna extraña forma, él, tan sólo con el hecho de permanecer junto a la morena, seguía cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho años atrás.

Con respecto a ello, aunque la joven sabía que su amigo era un hombre de palabra, Tifa no podía evitar cuestionarse sobre el motivo que mantenía al distante y a veces errático muchacho cerca de ella. Todo en torno a Cloud era un completo misterio, ininteligible e inexplicable.

_-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?_- cuestionaba la morena para sus adentros.

No era la primera vez que divagaba sobre los verdaderos deseos de su amigo. Incluso en algunas ocasiones se había despertado con la firme convicción de enfrentarlo y extenderle aquella interrogante que carcomía su interior. Pero siempre terminaba evadiendo la iniciativa y reservándose la pregunta. Prefería continuar en la duda antes de enterarse de una respuesta que temía y odiaría escuchar.

Lista la limonada, Tifa se encaminó hacia la habitación de Cloud. Al entrar allí, observó al muchacho sentado en su cama, con los pies en el piso, mirando hacia la ventana y a la lluvia tras ella. Quizás sus pasos habían sido demasiado sigilosos o quizás él se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos porque no reaccionó ante la presencia de su amiga.

-Seguro quiere estar solo- pensó Tifa resignada. Le habría encantado que el muchacho compartiera con ella sus experiencias del día.

Dispuesta sólo a dejar la taza sobre la pequeña mesa adyacente a la cama, se encontró con algo que captó su atención: era una de las planillas de entrega que yacía separada del resto de las que habían quedado sobre la barra del bar. Y a Tifa ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntarse qué hacía allí porque la dirección que se leía en ella ya aportaba todas las explicaciones suficientes: "Continente del Norte. Ciudad de los Huesos, Ciudad Olvidada"

Algo se sacudió en el pecho de la morena. O más bien sentía como si hubiese recibido un golpe en esa zona, generando una grieta a través de la cual su rabia y su indignación desesperaban por escapar. Se llevó la mano a la faz y hecha un manojo de ira y confusión se contuvo lo suficiente como para no hacer algo precipitado. Aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de qué era aquello que precisamente deseaba hacer, debatiéndose entre salir a la calle y derribar árboles a patadas o simplemente derrumbarse en el suelo y llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Tifa?- la voz desconcertada de Cloud la tomó desprevenida. La furia la había hecho perder la noción de tiempo y espacio.

La muchacha agradeció internamente que la luz estuviese apagada y él no pudiese vislumbrar sus ojos vidriosos, con las lágrimas a punto de escapar. Se mantuvo en silencio tratando de contenerse y calmarse, evitando a toda costa expulsar la rabia nociva que la sobrecogía. Haría como siempre: guardarse la irritación, realizar esfuerzo sobre humano para que él no se diera cuenta, sonreírle y luego irse a la cama resignada pero agradeciendo que a pesar de todo Cloud estaba a su lado…o eso fue lo que intentó. El "a pesar de todo" no bastó en esta ocasión.

-¿La Ciudad Olvidada?, ¿De nuevo?, ¿Acaso quieres retroceder?-preguntó Tifa en tono serio y algo agitado, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de no estallar en gritos.

La iluminación proveniente de la calle evitaba que la habitación se hallara en total oscuridad. Ello logró que la morena distinguiera el pestañeo de los ojos de Mako que la observaban. Sí, él no se esperaba eso. Ella tampoco.

-Fue un encargo, me lo pidió Elmyra- contestó el rubio austero y sin aspavientos- además, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Tifa se mordió el labio inferior en señal de exasperación. Una vez más, la actitud inexplicable de su amigo la confundía y esta vez lograba sacarla de quicio.

-¿Lo menos que puedes hacer?, ¿Acaso que llevarle flores o lo que sea que fuiste a hacer allí remediara lo que pasó?, ¿Le hará bien a ella?, ¿O a ti? – Interrogaba la muchacha con exasperación- Lo único que logras con eso es seguir revolcándote en una culpa que no es tuya.

La morena se llevó las manos al cabello, apretándose las raíces. Se sentía tan impotente y tan frustrada. Ella creía que Cloud estaba bien, que había podido vencer sus demonios internos, que ella había colaborado en ello…y finalmente se daba cuenta que, contrario a lo que asumía, todo había resultado en un grandísimo fracaso.

-¿Por qué Cloud?- preguntó ella alterada y emocionalmente deshecha- ¿Por qué después de todos estos años?

Lo miró y él se hallaba con los ojos en dirección contraria hacia ella, fijándose en la lluvia que arreciaba cada vez más.

-Tengo demasiado peso sobre mis hombros y mi conciencia Tifa. Nibelheim, Zack, Aerith... Aunque digas lo contrario todo ello ha sido mi culpa. Y a pesar que en este momento tengo mucho más de lo que pude haber deseado, no puedo disfrutarlo porque es indigno que lo haga sabiendo que tanta gente haya perdido la vida por mi culpa y que yo sea el responsable de tanta barbaridad. Por eso voy regularmente a la Ciudad Olvidada y la colina en donde murió Zack. De esa forma me recuerdo que tengo cuentas por saldar, que mi vida está marcada por el sacrifico de otros y que no puedo gozar de algo que fue arrebatado a otros a causa mía- explicó Cloud pacientemente, esperando que su amiga pudiera comprenderlo.

Tifa siguió observando al rubio, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus propias uñas le provocaban daño. Todo lo que el muchacho le decía le parecía tan absurdo: él se estaba infringiendo un auto castigo totalmente inmerecido y ello producía en la joven una profunda tristeza y, al mismo tiempo, una desmesurada frustración.

-Cloud, ¿Y qué hay de la gente que salvaste?, ¿Qué hay de mi, que prometiste que siempre me cuidarías y así lo has hecho? Sólo piensas en lo malo que ha sucedido pero no te detienes en lo bueno que has logrado. Si tú y yo seguimos en este mundo ¡Es gracias a ti!- sentenció enérgicamente la morena.

La joven caminó hacia el borde de la cama en el que se hallaba el rubio y tomó asiento a su lado. Volteó su rostro hacia la cara de éste aunque él no hizo lo mismo. Entonces comenzó a hablarle suavemente.

-Así que por favor, por lo que más quieras. Déjalo ir, libérate. Lamentablemente perdimos a gente valiosa, a seres amados. Pero eso es una consecuencia inevitable cuando se libra una batalla. Piénsalo así, si sigues aquí es porque ese es tu destino…y porque personas que te amaban dieron su vida para que fuera así

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras el joven se puso de pie rápidamente y miró fijamente a su amiga, casi fulminándola con sus intensos ojos verdes.

-¿Entonces cuánta gente falta que muera para que yo pueda seguir viviendo Tifa?- le espetó con fiereza a la morena.

-No me malinterpretes- le respondió ella aumentando el tono de voz- lo que quise decir es que…

-No, ¡No lo entiendes!- el muchacho no la dejó terminar- Toda esa gente de la que hablas sufrió y murió porque yo no pude hacer nada por ellos. Y que digas que salvé al mundo es relativo, ¿O no te acuerdas que fui yo quien entregó a Sephiroth la materia negra? Si no hubiese sido por Aerith, el meteorito habría acabado con todo. Es decir, toda la humanidad habría muerto a causa mía. No puedes entenderlo Tifa porque no te ocurre lo mismo y no tienes ideas de lo horrible que puede ser. Y resulta más aterrador teniéndote a ti a mi lado porque vivo con miedo, con terror, con el convencimiento que al final te ocurrirá algo malo por mi culpa. Es terrible pero estoy maldito Tifa. No sé por qué pero todo lo que se involucra conmigo termina dañado o destruido y seguirá siendo hasta el día que me muera.

Cloud respiraba con fuerza, agitadamente mientras observaba fijamente a su amiga quien se hallaba perpleja y aturdida ante semejante confesión. Luego el rubio cerró los ojos, se volteó y se detuvo frente a la ventana, observando como la lluvia implacable comenzaba poco a poco a menguar. Mientras Tifa no dejaba de mirarle, sintiendo su contesta como una bofetada. La furia que había experimentado hacía minutos se había desvanecido.

-Por eso- prosiguió el joven, más calmado- que a veces siento que lo mejor sería desaparecer. Así no pondría en peligro la vida de alguien más, especialmente la tuya.

Bastó esa frase para que el entendimiento de la muchacha se abriera tal como se despeja el cielo después de una tormenta. Al fin su amigo se había expresado con total sinceridad y ella lograba entenderlo con toda entereza. Durante los años de convivencia siempre se lamentó que él y ella jamás fueran tan cercanos, que él se reservara tantas cosas, que él no se entregara a la paz y a la vida e intentaba sin efecto hallarle una explicación lógica…pero ahora todo resultaba tan claro y fácil de comprender.

Sus ausencias, sus excusas, su necesidad de explicarlo todo y de disculparse siempre, el permanecer a su lado a causa de una promesa: era por ella, para no lastimarla con la mínima acción, para no perjudicarla como sucedió con otros en el pasado. Quizás esa era su forma de auto convencerse que podría ser bueno, que no era tan nocivo para los demás como podría suponer. Pero tenía un pasado a cuestas que le demostraba lo contrario. Aunque más bien se trataba de ella: el tenerla cerca resultaba para Cloud el eterno recordatorio de sus culpas y de un destino marcado con sangre, la eterna posibilidad que alguien más terminaría afectado por su responsabilidad.

Y así fue como Tifa también entendió que era su culpa que su amigo viviera con tanto pesar y terror. Era ella quien lo obligaba a tener una vida para la que no estaba listo. Cloud necesitaba liberarse, depurar tanta oscuridad de su ser pero ella se lo impedía. Lo mantenía a su lado porque pensaba en lo que ella deseaba y necesitaba, pero jamás se había tomado el tiempo para determinar lo que quería hacer su amigo con su propia existencia. Asumía que ambos aspiraban a lo mismo, a lo que podría añorar todo el mundo, siendo incapaz de percatarse que las circunstancias del rubio eran completamente distintas a los del resto de la humanidad.

Siempre le había afectado el evasivo comportamiento de su amigo, pero enterarse y entender la verdadera razón del mismo le dolía demasiado. Aquel era el momento propicio para enmendar su grave error.

-Puedes irte- pronunció Tifa suavemente.

Cloud se volteó a observarla. La morena posó su mirada en los ojos del muchacho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio con desconcierto

-No tienes que seguir Cloud aquí, no es justo que lo hagas- respondió la morena mientras se ponía de pie y quedaba justo en frente del joven- No era consciente de tu sufrimiento y de por qué te alejabas pero ahora lo entiendo todo. Por eso es mejor que partas cuanto antes. Esa es la única forma en la que podrás encontrar las respuestas que buscas. Ya me has cuidado demasiado.

El muchacho sonrió levemente a su amiga y abrió sus brazos hacia ella para luego estrecharla contra sí. Ella correspondió el abrazo y descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía el ambiente más ligero; quizás porque la inclemente lluvia se había reducido a un ligero goteo o porque, finalmente, había logrado hacer a un lado parte del peso y la culpa que atormentaban a su amigo.

-Es algo que sólo puedo hacer yo- comentó el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su compañera.

-Lo sé- contestó ella mientras reforzaba el agarre que la mantenía unida a Cloud.

-Me marcharé al amanecer- le dijo él.

Una parte de ella no quería que él se apartara, deseaba que él se quedara a su lado o incluso partir con él. ¿En serio pretendía andar solo por el mundo?, ¿Y quién cuidaría de él en los momentos de debilidad, de enfermedad, de carencia? Sin embargo, ya ninguna de esas preguntas tenía sentido después de haber entendido que ella no podía seguir entrometiéndose en la vida de su amigo. Era la hora de quedarse atrás y dejarlo a él seguir.

-Está bien- dijo Tifa cerrando los ojos y entregándose a aquel momento en cuerpo y alma para no olvidarlo jamás.

…

La parte trasera de Fenrir estaba cargada con pocas provisiones. A la morena le intranquilizaba el hecho que su amigo no llevara consigo suficientes recursos y que algún hecho fortuito lo tomara desprevenido.

-Tranquila, seré un nómada. Debo ir tan ligero como pueda- explicó Cloud cuando su amiga le hizo saber su inquietud.

_-Con que un nómada- _afirmaba Tifa en sus adentros. Quizás esa era la forma que había ideado él para hallar las explicaciones que necesitaba. ¿Acaso estarían desperdigadas por el mundo?, ¿O las encontraría todas en un mismo lugar? Pero ella jamás lo sabría. No se involucraría más en los planes de su amigo, ya lo había retrasado demasiado.

-Creo que…ya estoy listo- la suave voz masculina del rubio sacó a la joven de sus elucubraciones. Dirigió la mirada a su amigo frente a ella, a su moto cargada y sintió la despedida se tornaba cada vez real.

Los incipientes rayos de sol caían sobre ellos, permitiéndole a la morena apreciar completamente la mirada de Mako que se encontraba frente a ella. Esa que tanto amaba y que con demasía añoraría. Dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su amigo mientras se acercaba para abrazarle.

-¿Qué le dirás a los niños?- preguntó Cloud al separarse de la joven.

-La verdad- respondió ella con serenidad- no es justo para ti ni para ellos recurrir a una mentira.

-¿Crees que lo entenderán?- cuestionó el muchacho con preocupación.

Tifa pasó una mano por el rostro del rubio, acariciándolo. Era su forma de otorgarle cierta tranquilidad.

-Todos lo entendemos-aseveró la morena, sonriendo una vez más.

_-"Si amas algo, déjalo ir…"- _aquella frase que la joven había escuchado alguna que otra vez se cruzaba por su mente. Consideró que jamás había existido momento más preciso entre palabra y situación.

El rubio posó su mano sobre la de su amiga y luego la llevó abajo, sin dejar de soltarla. La apretó y luego deshizo el agarre para después dar la vuelta y emprender su paso hacia la moto.

El momento de la separación había llegado. El corazón de la muchacha comenzó a acelerarse, sus piernas temblaban. Le resultaba paradójico darse cuenta que ese momento que tanto había temido ocurría hoy por la propia iniciativa de ella. Y aunque no lo quisiera, debía aceptarlo. No podía seguir representando un obstáculo en el camino de su amigo.

Mientras él se alejaba ella permanecía en el mismo lugar, cada vez más sola. Se abrazó a sí misma para darse un poco de consuelo. Quizás en otro momento habría ido corriendo tras su amigo para traerlo de vuelta a ella pero esta vez no sería así, no después de haberlo comprendido. Y a pesar ello…

-No te olvides de mí- pronunció la joven casi inconscientemente, como si el propio deseo hubiese conducido esas palabras directamente a sus labios.

El rubio se volteó para mirarla y le sonrió abiertamente, como jamás lo había hecho.

-Jamás lo haré, Tifa- contestó él y la muchacha sintió que esa respuesta no podía haber sido más sincera.

Luego siguió con calma su camino hacia el vehículo. Montó sobre él y reflexionó antes de encenderlo, manteniéndose quieto durante algunos segundos. Consecuentemente suspiró, se colocó sus lentes de sol y giró la llave de la moto. Miró una vez más a la morena que se mantenía en la puerta de la casa que durante algunos años fue su hogar y tras dedicarle una última sonrisa partió rumbo, dejando una estela de polvo y humo tras su paso.

La joven se mantuvo con la mirada fija en la persona que se alejaba a toda velocidad y cuando lo perdió la vista pudo bajar su cabeza y entregarse al llanto. Recostó su cuerpo a la pared de la edificación y se sentó en el suelo, llevó ambas manos a su rostro dejando que las lágrimas reprimidas desde la noche anterior fluyeran con total libertad. Cloud se había marchado para siempre y ella lo había permitido.

A medida que los minutos transcurrían y los rayos de luz se alzaban hacia el cielo su lloriqueo se tranquilizaba. Aunque Tifa estaba consciente que volvería a suceder más tarde, en repetidas ocasiones durante los próximos días. Quizás lloraría, así fuese por una fracción de segundo, por el resto de su vida o no. Realmente no sabía que le depararía el futuro y en aquel momento no era su prioridad averiguarlo. Sólo sabía que el principio no sería fácil, ni para ella ni para él. Lo que sí era de su conocimiento era que Cloud había iniciado el camino para encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba, para lograr su liberación.

La morena se levantó del piso y una vez más lanzó una mirada al horizonte. Con los ojos aún húmedos sonrió, experimentando más esperanza que resignación a sabiendas que jamás volvería a cruzarse con la mirada de Mako. Luego se dio vuelta y entró a su casa, no debería faltar mucho para que Denzel y Marlene despertaran.

_-Sólo espero que puedas liberarte, como lo hice yo._

Y con ese pensamiento, cerró la puerta tras de sí. La brecha había desaparecido.

**Fin**

Me siento contentan y realizada por haber terminado este trabajo (el one shot es la mejor garantía de una historia completa). Sé que es algo triste, pero esa es mi visión de lo que ocurre realmente entre la relación Cloud + Tifa. Si les gustó, ¡Review! Y si no les gustó, también (eso sí, sin groserías).

Un beso a todos.


End file.
